Endless Love
by DianaChaseKirkland
Summary: He is the most serious man in the world, she is the most cheerful girl ever. They have promised to marry but, can they keep such a relationship? Featuring Fem! N. Italy x Germany. Rated T for language. I don't own Hetalia
1. Chapter 1: Meet the Guy

**A/N: Hello! :) Here I bring you my latest work, though there are a few things I must tell you. **

**First, you know and I know and we all know that Ludwig isn't really **_**that**_** emotionless and cold and serious, but I had to do him like this so he would fit the story. So yeah, beware a little OOCness.**

**Second, I haven't really decided if this will be a short story (less than 10 chapters) or if I can come up with something else to add to my current ideas. However, the first two chapters are to introduce the characters in this story. Here is Ludwig's, next will be Feliciana's, and probably they'll both be short compared to the rest. **

**And finally….enjoy! I hope you like this. R&R! Tell me your opinion. Constructive criticism please ;)**

* * *

If Ludwig wasn't such a proper and polite man, that Jones kid would already have quite some time as a rotting corpse.

His day had started normal; he'd arrived early in the morning to the building, opened his so dear, peaceful office, staring proudly at the golden plaque that read 'Floor Secretary' and started right away with the pending paperwork. Some hours later the floor's manager had knocked on his door and told him the director was calling for a meeting of high staff. After answering he'd be done in a minute, the manager left and Ludwig ended with his morning duties before heading for the elevator and to the sixth floor, to the meeting room. He spotted some of his colleagues from other floors already occupying their seats. The General Director, Mr. Kirkland, was on his chair at the head of the table, and next to him was a young looking man with blond disheveled hair and blue eyes behind glasses. He was looking around with a grin on his face. Ludwig took his place next to his manager and waited for the meeting to enter in session.

After everyone had arrived, Mr. Kirkland raised from his chair and greeted the presents, thanking them for their assistance and proceeded to explain the reason of the meeting. As they all knew, he said, the company was merging with another group within the next year and they'd need more working hands for the process. So for that, and he didn't sound very pleased about it, he wanted to introduce his nephew Alfred F. Jones, who would be working with them for that matter. Just being introduced, the guy started to greet everyone excitedly and mumble things about the place being "awesome" and "totally cool to be working with uncle 'Artie'".

Ludwig's left eye twitched as he watched Mr. Kirkland burry his face in his hands and sigh exasperatedly. He glanced at the rest of the room. Most of the presents had met the director's nephew before, so they shook their heads and seemed more interested in straightening their ties or tapping their pens on the table. But Ludwig, being the naturally polite man he was, kept sitting straight on his chair and, though deeply mortified, listened at him ramble on about some nonsensical business strategies and slip now and then into the topic of hamburgers and how they were the best food ever created by mankind.

"Okay that's enough!" Mr. Kirkland broke in. Everyone lifted their eyes as if they'd just awoken from a night's sleep. Ludwig checked his watch. He couldn't believe it had been two hours.

"Aw, but Artie…"

"Enough!" he stated strongly. The guy glared at his uncle before going back to his seat. Mr. Kirkland turned to his employees.

"I'm deeply sorry gentlemen," he apologized "that I had you lose so much time here. That's all I wanted to communicate, you can go back to your work now, and thank you again for coming" as soon as he said it they were all raising from their chairs, and after nodding politely at Mr. Kirkland they headed to the door and back to their respective floors. Ludwig went into the elevator with his manager and some other partners. Seeing it was already lunch time, the men went all the way down to the first floor and to the exit. Ludwig was invited by his manager and co-secretary to join them. Since he was little sociable, they were his only "friends" at work.

After an enjoyable meal at a nice restaurant, Ludwig found himself back on his office. He was waiting for the co-secretary to finish with the week's reports so he could check them and give them to the manager. While he waited, he decided to order his office. It's not like said office wasn't always sparkling neat, but he needed something to do. He started with a pile of papers at the edge of his desk and unintentionally dropped them. He cursed and leaned down to pick them. Between some papers he found a picture. He looked at it.

It was an old picture, back from when he still lived at Germany. How odd. He could've sworn that very picture didn't exist anymore. It was a family shoot. His father, Alaric, stood straight and impeccably dressed on his black suit, looking as serious as ever. Next to him was a short blonde woman, Ludwig's mother, Figenia, with a small smile on her face. At their feet stood Gilbert, Ludwig's older brother, a tall, albino kid that looked at the camera and smirked as if saying 'Hey, I'm awesome'. Next to him, holding his hand was Ludwig himself, though a much younger version of him. He couldn't have been more than six when that picture was taken.

He sighed. It seemed like so much time.

He still remembered. He was twelve. One day he'd gone back home from school as always. When he stepped out of the bus he found his brother at the door, looking deadly serious, which was completely unlike him. He asked what was wrong and instead of an answer he only got a 'Go get your things Luddy'. Never having been one to question orders, he'd entered the house and ran upstairs to his room, taking out a suitcase and stuffing on it all his belongings. Not that he had much anyway. They were a rather poor family. Going down stairs he saw Gilbert, with his own suitcase, standing by the living room. He took the house's keys and motioned for Ludwig to go out. Once outside he locked the door and let the keys under the 'Willkomen' mat, and then both of them walked in silence to the bus station.

The bus took them to the airport and Gilbert bought two tickets for a flight. Ludwig didn't say anything. He never even asked where they were going. He just followed his brother into the plane. Twelve hours later they were arriving to their destination and Gilbert called a taxi from that new airport. The taxi rode them through crowded streets that shone with thousands of lights and were full of huge skyscrapers, a view Ludwig had seen in many of his school books. They were dropped off at an apartment complex and, after Gilbert paid for the taxi, they made their way inside and took the elevator to the last floor, where Gilbert took a key out of his pocket and opened the door to a small apartment.

Sitting on the couch, he asked Ludwig to sit next to him and then he told him everything. How short after Ludwig left for school he was startled by the phone and forced to get out of his bed, in which he was due to a bad cold he'd gotten. The person calling had informed him of their parent's death during a bad car accident. The man, who introduced himself as his father's lawyer, said that Gilbert, being the eldest son, had now right over everything their parents had, including a special bank account with a considerable amount of money they'd been saving. At the news, Gilbert had spent all morning signing documents, since he'd just turned eighteen, and had gone to check on the money at the bank. He'd scanned through dozens of American pages and bought a small, cheap apartment at New York, where his father had told them to go if they ever had problems, and arranged with the house's owner the devolution of the house.

The next day Gilbert went to look for a job and Ludwig to an American school. Ever since that day Ludwig had never been quite the same. Sure, he'd always been the serious type, just like his father, but he'd become even quieter and stoical. His attitude changed and he became even less sociable, drowning himself on his work and never allowing anyone into his peaceful and stable life. When he was twenty two and had just graduated from college, Gilbert got married and went back to Germany. Ludwig had decided to stay and he started to work at a small sales company, climbing on the hierarchy until he reached the post of Floor Secretary, a post he'd earned with a lot of hard work, within a considerably short time.

Now he had his own apartment, better than the one he and Gilbert shared. His economical situation was quite good and his life was all in order. But he still needed to work a bit more, because he now had someone he wanted to take care of…

"Ludwig" the mention of his name made him snap out of his remembrances. Looking at the door he found the co-secretary, holding the reports. He put them on the desk and left. Ludwig put the picture aside and got to work. After checking on the reports and giving them to the manager he looked at his watch. Seven o'clock. Picking his stuff and turning off his computer, he got out of the office and closed the door. Some of his partners would be staying late to complete tasks, but he was always in time with his work so he rarely had pendant things.

He said goodbye to a few of them and took the elevator to the first floor, before walking out of the building and to the subway station.


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Girl

**A/N: Hi! :P So, here is Feliciana's chapter. This is the first time I write about North Italy, so maybe I'm a little OOC. But I like writing her. I'll practice it xD. Third chapter may need some more time to come, because I have just started it and I need a break. Seriously, I had a quite a hard exam period :/**

**Anyway, enjoy! Thanks to BlueFeatherStar and FindMeInTheRice for following and to rubydiaz98 and guest Misa for reviewing. And also thanks to all the other readers :D Really, seeing someone takes the time to read my work really brightens up my day! :D And to see someone likes it brightens it even more! :P**

**R&R! Tell me your opinion. Constructive criticism please ;)**

* * *

"How about this one, Miss?"

"Ve~ That's perfect! I'm taking it!" Feliciana squealed excitedly, handing the woman the rest of the clothes she had on her arms. The woman nodded and hurried up to one of her partners to hand her the clothes and then rushed to attend another client. Feliciana finished tying the laces of her boots, grabbed her purse and went to take a place on the line. When she arrived with the cashier she paid and received her bags, saying her thanks and walking out of the store.

She walked along Fifth Avenue. The hot sun at the very top of the sky made her look in her bags for the beautiful pink hat she'd just bought and put it on. Admiring her reflection on the glass of a close shop, she smiled approvingly and kept walking.

The last few days she'd been looking all around at the stores for something nice to wear for her sorella'sbirthday party, which would be hosted at their house back at Rome.

Knowing their grandpa, the Vargas mansion would be exuberantly adorned with all kind of beautiful and elegant party decorations, big 'Happy Birthday' signs, tables full of delicious treats, an orchestra playing live at the garden and the house filled with at least (at the very least) one hundred guests between their friends and friends of their grandpa, who befriended almost anyone, which meant that most probably half of the attendants would be perfect strangers to the birthday girl.

Feliciana giggled at the thought of her moody sister standing at the doorway greeting and receiving presents from people she didn't even know. She really looked forward to the party, her grandpa made the best parties of all Italy! But most of all, she wanted to see them.

It had been so long since she last visited, almost a year of it. Of course, her grandpa and her sorella tended to pop at her apartment door when she was going out for groceries, her sorella usually mumbling things about hating those yankis and her grandpa babbling about 'having his little girl too far' and 'loving to visit that amusing country'. But still, the thought of going to Italy after so much time sent jolts of joy through Feliciana's body.

Unconsciously, she started to give little jumps as she walked, earning some quizzical looks from the other pedestrians. But she didn't pay them attention, she was happy. In that way she reached her favorite park in the zone and headed to a near ice cream shop.

"Ciao Signor!" she greeted happily. The vendor, an old man, smiled a wide tooth-less smile upon seeing his best costumer.

"Ciao bella! Did I get that right dear?" he asked.

"Perfectly! Ve~" she replied with a laugh. The man laughed as well and served her usual order, double chocolate ice cream with white cream and colorful chips. She paid for it, promised to return soon and went to walk around the park, sitting at her favorite bench by the fountains and the old women feeding pigeons.

The lovely view she got from there always brought her peace. After finishing with her ice cream and enjoying the wind on her face for some more, she stood, taking her things and started her way back home.

After a ride on the subway and a brief walk from the station she arrived to her building. The man at the lobby greeted her with a smile and she smiled back, making her way to the elevator and to her floor. At the hallways she encountered some of her neighbors, which all smiled at her, since they were all quite fond of the nice Italian girl. And she just loved them! She didn't understand why her sorella hated them so much.

She let her bags on the couch and went to the kitchen to cook something for lunch. She sat at the counter with her big plate of pasta and a glass of wine. She looked around and sighed. She was used to sit at big tables full of people with whom she could talk, or at least to be with her grandpa and her sister at their living room while watching a football match, or a fashion show when Lovina stole the remote, so being alone was a little depressing.

When she finished she washed her dishes and cleaned the kitchen, before going upstairs to her room to take out her art supplies. She set the easel and put a canvas on it. The painting she was currently working on. Putting on an apron and rolling up the sleeves of her pink blouse, she took the brush and picked a color from her palette to then start sliding it softly across the design marked on the canvas.

Painting was her biggest passion. Sure she was a full artist. Having been raised by a man whose entire life spun around arts how could anyone not be? She played the violin, the piano, the flute and the harp. She could design, sculpt and write. She could dance, though not like his grandpa would have wanted her to, but she did. Anyway, he had her sister to make up for dancing. But if there was something she _really _excelled on was painting.

Since she was a little girl, instead of needing thousands of dolls and beautiful dresses, she could be happy with just a piece of paper and a pencil. Then her grandpa started to give her color pencils, and when she was seven years old he taught her how to draw and paint professionally. Throughout the years she perfected her technique and became admirably good at it, having some of her paintings shown at temporal art expositions. One of her last paintings, a nice landscape she'd gotten from her visit to Ottawa two years before, was currently being exposed at a prestigious art museum of Italy.

But this, this painting was going to be her best one yet. She had almost a whole year working on it, and with so much effort. She had no doubt that he would absolutely _love_ it when he saw it, even if he usually didn't _love_ anything. Well, maybe except from her.

She giggled inwardly, as she couldn't allow herself to miss the pulse for the details. She sighed and gently caressed the canvas-where there was no paint of course. Yes, he would definitely love it.

Thinking of him, she glanced at the digital clock on her nightstand. Six thirty. She undid her apron and stuffed her supplies back into their boxes, putting them away, as well as the easel with the canvas still on it and she covered them loosely with a cloth. Rushing to the bathroom she checked on her hair, smiling, as she fixed her braid with fast fingers. Once downstairs she grabbed her purse and her jacket, as well as her recipe book (she wanted to try something new this time) and her keys.

Still smiling, Feliciana got out of her apartment and of the building, feeling the cool breeze messing her loose hairs and heading to the corner of the street to pick a taxi.

* * *

**Some Italian translations:**

**Signor: Means 'Mr.'**

**Bella: Literally means 'beautiful', but is a common way of referring to girls. **

**Ciao: I guess everyone knows that, but in case you don't it means 'Hello' as well as 'Goodbye'.**


	3. Chapter 3: Two Worlds

**A/N: Hi! Okay, so first of all, I want to apologize for not updating sooner :/ But I've been really busy and I never found the time or the inspiration to continue the chapter. And just now I'm about to finish another exam period so it has been pretty tiring. **

**But here it is! Sorry if it's short. A million thanks to everybody who has read, reviewed, followed or favorite the story. Thank you guys! You make me feel awesome :3 But enough talking. To the story!**

**R&R please~ **

* * *

Ludwig opened the door to his apartment. He put his briefcase on a near table and sighed, rubbing his temples. It had surely been a long day.

"Ludwig!" a high-pitched voice exclaimed and soon he found himself embraced by the slender yet strong arms of his fiancé.

"Feli" he replied simply.

"Ve~ Luddy, how are you? How was your day?" she asked, pulling apart and smiling brightly.

"Exhausting" he answered "But good, I guess."

She was still smiling as she helped him take off his coat. Suddenly he wrinkled his nose.

"That's new" he said "Is that…."

"Wurst!" she completed happily. "Last week you said you missed eating a good plate of wurst, so I found a recipe and tried it! Ve~."

Ludwig looked at her. She stood there, with her pink apron, her hair messed up as if she'd been out in the air, his big coat in her small hands looking more like a blanket and, as always, a wide smile on her face.

"Ok" he said.

"Go wash your hands! It's all ready!" she cheered before hanging his coat on the perch and heading back to the kitchen. Ludwig obediently went to the bathroom and rolled up the sleeves of his dressing shirt to wash his hands. He finished and went to sit at the small table he had at the dining room. Feliciana had set two plates of wurst and two glasses. His was full with his favorite beer whilst hers had some wine. He sat on a chair and she sat in front of him.

"Well, Buon appetito!" she smiled and started eating. Ludwig chewed down on his dinner. It was…delicious. The taste felt so good in his mouth. It had been too long since he'd last eaten some German food, and Feli was an extraordinary cook. He almost sighed.

"How is it?" she asked, looking at him.

"Good" he answered simply, still eating. She smiled pleased and went back to her food. Yeah, he had thought it, but just thought it. He would never say such things aloud, even if he so wanted to. It just wasn't like him.

And Feliciana knew that. She knew her fiancé would hardly ever speak longer sentences than greetings or simple comments or small answers to her questions. She knew he enjoyed quiet and he was mainly a man of few words (except when he proposed to her, maybe it was the longest she'd ever heard him say). But she still loved him. Besides, she actually enjoyed doing the talking.

"So" he said, once they'd finished their diner "How was your day?"

"Good!" she exclaimed "I went to Fifth Avenue and looked like in a dozen stores, but finally I found a pretty dress for Lovi's birthday. And I bought some other stuff as well, Ve~" she smiled.

He nodded. "I'm glad."

"I know!" she said "And then, you won't believe it but on a store I saw the most beautiful coat I'd ever seen in my life. I mean, it had cats on it! You should've seen it, it was so beautiful. Oh and I saw a pair of tomato shaped earrings and I immediately thought of Lovi and said "Feli, you _must _get her those." But then when I was about to grab them an old lady asked me if I could hand them to her and se mumbled that they were pretty and thanked me and then walked away with them, and I just thought "Oh well, I'll find her something else". But I tried on lots of stores and didn't find other pretty thing to give her, Ve~."

Ludwig just looked at her. It never stopped amazing him how fast she could speak.

"I see."

"Yes, ve~. I really wanted to get her those earrings" she pouted.

"Well, I'm sure you'll find something else to give her" he said. Her face lit up.

"Sure! Thank you Ludwig!" she stood up and wrapped her arms around him.

"F-Feli!" he managed.

"Oh sorry" she giggled. Another thing about Ludwig was that he didn't appreciate her excessive affect demonstrations. It was rather hard to restrain from doing it but she tried hard to, for his sake.

He cleared his throat.

"So Feli I….I have some things to do, you know, you could…."

She smiled knowingly.

"Sure, I'll be upstairs" she said. Ludwig nodded and Feliciana smiled to him before climbing the steps to the second floor. Ludwig remained sited during some minutes until he finally stood up and walked over to the small door next to the kitchen. Inserting the key on the hole, he opened it and turned on the lights.

It was a small room that was meant to be used as a storeroom. The walls were painted white and it had a low ceiling. The shelves were covered with a variety of objects: glasses, smoking pipes, lens, handkerchiefs, wallets, little toy cars. On one of the lowest shelves was a small music box with a pink ballerina and next to it a golden cameo. He'd covered the front wall with a black cloth and piled boxes, covered in black as well. Over the two highest piles were two framed photographs.

The one on the right showed his father Alaric, looking at the camera with a blank expression. Yet, every time Ludwig looked at his eyes he felt like his father was trying to tell him something. The one on the left showed his mother Figenia, with a playful smile and shinny blue eyes. With that little piece of paper, Ludwig could almost hear the musical sound of her laugh and feel the warmth of her arms, embracing him.

No one knew he had a place like that in his home, not even his brother. Feli had been the only one to ever know and to ever enter. The one time he'd taken her inside she started crying and mumbling how beautiful it was.

He shook his head and lit some of the candles around the photos. From his shirt pocket he took the picture he'd found earlier at the office and placed it on the lower piles, where he had many others. He sighed while he looked at it. It had been the last family shoot before their death.

After four years of life in New York, Gilbert went back to their old house in Germany and brought almost everything their parents had, their personal articles, the ornaments in their room, their mother's favorite toys, even her favorite handkerchiefs, the ones she would use to wipe away their tears whenever they arrived home crying.

Gilbert had proposed they divided the stuff, and while he stayed with almost all of their father's tools and collectable beer mugs, Ludwig had asked for all their common things and kept them on a safe in his room. Later on, when he moved to his own apartment, he'd conditioned that special room to use as a sanctuary and organized all the stuff in.

Maybe it was an old habit inherited by his father, who was rather religious, but Ludwig locked himself up in there and prayed every night, kneeled before their pictures and surrounded by all their belongings. It made him feel comfortable, like if they were with him again. And Feliciana knew he preferred to do it alone, so she wouldn't bother him while he was at it.

Lately, it was all he could think about. Over the last year he'd asked his parents for advice every single day. He wanted to be a good husband for Feli. He couldn't believe she could trust him so blindly, and that made him want to take care of her even more. It made him feel like he had a big responsibility on him. And if there was something he always did was fulfilling his responsibilities.

He finished his prayers and blew out the candles before turning off the light and closing the door, locking it. While walking upstairs he glanced at one of his clocks on the wall. It was almost ten. He didn't realize how long he'd been there. He opened the door to his room and found Feliciana sleeping on the bed. Maybe it would have bothered him, but he was used to her often staying for the night with him. She even had a drawer at his closet that was full of her clothes.

He looked at her. Asleep, she looked even more innocent, even more fragile. She was still wearing her blouse and jeans, just having kicked off her boots. Her hair was all messed up and she was spread over the mattress in a strange position. He frowned shortly and disapprovingly at the sight and started unbuttoning his shirt to change into his pajamas. He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face with warm water.

He returned to the room and pushed her aside softly, to get under the covers, next to the woman he had promised to marry.

"And I'll make you proud" he thought, speaking to his mother in his mind. He looked again at Feli's sleeping face before falling asleep himself.


End file.
